Of Tennis Matches and Dress up
by yuki-nakayama-hidaka
Summary: What happens when Fuji takes an interest in a bored Eiji's idea during practice... CHAOS for the Tennis team! If you dont like the idea of Yaoi please dont read.


FIC REQUEST - Requested by Suzy

Would like inclueded: -

Hair clips

Hair Ribbons

Glitter (PINK)

School girl outfit

Female tennis outfit

TITLE: Of Tennis matches and dress up.

Eiji was sat on the bench next to Fuji during practice while waiting for the match between Oishi and Momo to finish. Well - he wasnt exactly siting still much to Fuji's amusement. Eiji was bouncing, moaning, whining and whimpering. Eiji was bored. And A bored Eiji was not a good thing usually, but even more so when the Tensai Fuji took interest in his friends bordem.

"Im so booooooored!" He whined. Fuji turned and smiled at him. "You could always run laps and practice against the wall like Echizen." Eiji looked over to one of the school walls noticing Ryoma hitting the ball against it. "But I want to do something else! Something fun! Not like Ochibi! We've had practice all day and Inui has this thing he wants us to do after Oishi's and Momo-chans match!" Eiji pouted, "I bet Inui has a special drink to subject us to today!" "I hope it's as nice as the last one." Eiji gawked at his friend. "I still dont understand how you can drink that Fuji! Nyyyaa..." Eiji pulled a face. Fuji chuckled and looked back over to the match between Oishi and Momo. "Since you dont like it so much, what would you think of as a suitable substitue punishment?" Eiji blinked at Fuji then started thinking for a few seconds. "Well - It would have to be something emabarrasing - like um... everytime you lost a match point you'd have to put something girly on..." Fuji chuckled and looked back to Eiji. "You've thought about this before havent you?" "I said I was bored!" Eiji protested with a faint tint of red to his cheeks. Fuji opened his eyes, his eyes showing his interest in the topic at hand. "And what about the winner? If he should win straight sets?" Eiji blinked, happy that he wasnt that bored, but worried that Fuji was showing such an interest. "Um... then... I guess we dress him like a girl for the day or summit nya!" Fuji smiled. "What a wonderful Idea!" Fuji thought about all the posibilities for embaressment and blackmail if he happened to bring a camera to such an event. "You think so? Nyuh... It doesnt matter, Tezuka buchou wouldnt allow it, the others wouldnt take part in it knowing the concequences, and Inui wouldnt let us repalce his drinks like that!" Fuji grinned closing his eyes and looking back over to where Oishi and Momo had just finished their match and were shaking hands. "Leave that to me."

oo o o o o o o o o o o o o

One week had passed since Eiji and Fuji had their discussion about alternative punishments to Inui's drink, and Eiji had almost totally forgotten about it untill...

"All non regulars - go home now, the regulars will get the balls at the end of practice. Regulars, gather here." Tezuka called out in his cool commanding voice. No sooner had Tezuka said that the non regulars could go home, the courts were empty, except of course for the regulars which of whom had gathered around him. "We are trying a new practice reigime today." Oishi raised an eyebrow. He didnt recall Tezuka mentioning anything about a new style of practice. "And what would it be this time!" Asked Momo who was standing behind Ryoma. "Coloured balls in coloured buckets again?" Tezuka shook his head. "Matches." There was silence until Taka asked quietly (as he did not have his racket), "Um... Tezuka buchou... What would be the uh..." "Here Taka-san!" cried Momo shoving a tennis racket in Taka's hand. "BURNING! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO THE LOSER OF THE MATCHES! NOT THAT I WILL LOOSE! IM ON FIRE!" Tezuka remained silent for a few seconds, glancing at Fuji who had an innocent look on his face, then to Eiji who paled in realization. "The loser," Started Inui, who appeared on the courts with loads of carrier bags, just in time to explain, "will have to ware girl things each time they lose a match point. There will also be other punishements which I will mention later." Inui's glasses glinted eeirily in the light, and there was silence from amoungst the regulars that you could have heard a pin drop on the tennis courts. "No WAY!" Cried Momo. "Girl things!" Ryoma looked up at Momo. "Whats the matter Momo senpai? Affraid you'll lose?" Momo frowned angrily and looked down at his boyfriend. "HA! Echizen, you'd look good in a girls uniform! Just you wait!" Ryoma shrugged and looked away, obviously not roused by the threat. "Mada mada da ne..." Kaidoh was busy hissing in refusal while Momo and Ryoma were arguing. "Fssh! I will not be humiliated! FSHUHH!" Tezuka rubbed his forhead and pushed up his glasses. "No one has a say on the matter. You will ALL be participating." "But Tezuka - " Oishi was about to protest when Tezuka looked at him with an - 'Its happening whether we like it or not' look and glanced between Fuji and Eiji. Oishi blinked when realization hit him. "Eiji..." he said quietly. Eiji just chukled nervously and Fuji grinned. "This should be fun!"

Tezuka glanced at Fuji, hearing his remark, then to Inui with a small nodd. Inui pulled out his notebook and flicked through a couple of pages. "As discussed and organized, first to play is Oishi and Eiji. "But -" Started Eiji, but stopped dead when Tezuka glared at him with stern eyes which read, 'Dont even TRY to get out of it! You suggested it!' Oishi sighed, and went to the first court with Eiji trailing slightly behind him. "I didnt think he was serious... nyaaaa..." Oishi only shook his head. "It is Fuji after all Eiji. Lets just do it ok? It might be fun..." Oishi could not believe he had just said that what they were going to do 'might be fun'. Eiji smiled and bounced onto the court. "Everythings fun with you Oishi!" Oishi smiled and waited for Inui to call the first match. Inui stood to the side with the others and called for the game to begin. "Best of 10 points." he added.

Oishi served, and Eiji lost the first point. He looked over as Inui approached him. "Wha-what am I wearing?" Eiji asked with a little fear in his voice. "We'll start of with your hair and work down." With that, he turned Eiji around and promptly put his red hair into two pig-tails with bright shiney red bows. Eiji shook his head at the unfamiliar feeling of having his hair up. "You look quite cute Eiji!" Called Fuji. Oishi smiled, looking at his boyfriend. "Fuji!" Cried Eiji. He then looked back to see Oishi smiling at him. "Just you wait Syuichiro!" he called back at Oishi. Oishi shook his head as he let Eiji serve. Eiji, however, lost again. "Ohh nyyaa..." He grubled as Inui approached him with pink makeup. "Pink?" Eiji asked. "Why Pink!" Inui closed in on him. "It suits you." Eiji whined and blushed as he had pink glitter spread on his face, with dark pink eyeshadow, blusher and lipstick. As Inui left the court Eiji called out in determination. "I WILL NOT LOSE AGAIN NYA!" Surfice to say, Oishi won over all, but had himself lost a few match points. Oishi now had his two fringe bits in plats with mini bows, lipstick and eyeshadow, and girly terqoise jewlary. Eiji on the otherhand, was waring a knee length flowing flowery skirt and all the jewlery acceseries. 'I dont believe I suggested this... humiliation' Eiji thought as he heard a camera snap. Fuji, was on the sidelines taking pictures of Oishi and Eiji. "You look good Eiji senpai!" Eiji pouted at Ryoma who was smiling almost cokily at him. 'Just you wait Ryoma!' he thought and glanced at Momo. "Next up." Inui called. "Kaidoh and Taka." "FSHUUU!" "BURNING"

The match between Taka and Kaidoh was very short. Kaidoh won, not by staight sets, but the match was short. Inui had bought a special pink flowery bandana jsut for Kaidoh. Kaidoh had hissed at Inui when he had put it on. "This looks stupid.. fsch..." Taka on the other hand had complained very little, but had blushed alot when he had to wear a pink hairband. The sooner they finished, the sooner the embarasement would be over he had thought. Kaidoh had down right refused to put makeup on, but with a little help from Momo and Fuji, Kaidoh was coverd from head to toe in pink glitter and had bright red pouting lips. "I'll get who evers idea this was! FSHUuuu!" Eiji had gulped and had hidden behind Oishi. By the end of the match, Taka was wearing bright sea green neclace, hair extension in the form of a bun, and a flower blouse. Kaidoh had aquired fake clip on earings, a fake ponytail and a big bright purple necklace. He was busy shaking himeslf off from the amount of excess pink glitter which he got coverd in when the next match was announced. "Tezuka and Momo." Fuji grined as he and Tezuka walked onto the court, which ground was coverd in pink powder.

'How did I let Fuji talk me into doing this...' Tezuka thought. 'My pride and my reputation...' Tezuka felt like crying inside, yet his outside showed none of this. "Aw! Why'd I have to play the captain! I have no chance!" Momo sighed as he went onto the court with Tezuka. Surprisingly, Momo did score a few points. 2 points. Tezuka had allowed Momo to score, because he knew the alternate punishment to someone who won staight sets. So at the end of the match, Tezuka was wearing light blue and pink clips in his hair, pulling up the sides so only his fringe fell daitily into his eyes. Also, he had bright red blusher on his cheeks, blue eyeshadow and pink face glitter. Tezuka went back to the sidelines and stood looking unamused with his arms crossed. Momo on the other hand was wearing a light blue shork skirt and a bright pink top, coverd from head to toe ikn makeup, trying to kill Ryoma who had made a few comments about his dress style. "Its your turn next Echizen! Just you wait." Ryoma only pulled down his cap firmly saying, "If you say so." Inui called out the final match. "Echizen and Fuji."

"Ne, Inui senpai." called Fuji. Inui looked over to see what he wanted. "Dont make us up until after the match ne." Ryoma pulled his cap down as Inui nodded. Ryoma now had a gut feeling that something was comming his way. And as usual, he was right. He had played Fuji and had won in straight sets. Ryoma was far from happy, as he knew Fuji was not playing against him properly. "Ah well... what a lovely match!" Fuji chirped. Ryoma scowled. "Mada mada da ne..." he shrugged it off. At least he had won, and didnt have to get made up. Right? Inui approached Fuji first and handed him a female tennis outfit. "You have to ware this, for one day for losing to Echizen in straight sets." "Its so pretty!" Commented Fuji as he took it with no problem. Ryoma felt the urge to laugh. He was sure he was the only one saved. "And as for you..." Inui then turned to face Ryoma with a smirk, his glasses tinting dramatically in the sun. "You have to ware this..." With that Inui pulled out a girls school uniform. Ryoma looked up and his eyes widened. "No - Im not - I won!" "Im sure I mentioned about the person who won straight sets had to dress up too." Inui informed. Bare recognition reached Ryomas slightly panicking mind, which raced more as Inui, Momo and Eiji stalked towards him with evil glints in their eyes which screamed payback for previous humiliations, armed with girl makeup and the dress. Ryoma backed away like a frightened cat, and made to make his get away but was tackled by Momo, who was helped by Eiji. "LET ME GOOOO! SENPAIIIIIS!"

Tezuka stood with Fuji and Oishi, lightly rubbing his head and trying to egnore Ryoma's indignant squawks and Inui's evil laugh. Fuji was chuckling and taking pictures of historic moment, and Oishi was... well... debating whether to break it up or not. He did feel sorry for Ryoma. Kaidoh was holding in a laugh with Taka, at the site before them about 10 minutes later. Ryoma, was stood in the middle of the tennis courts, pulling at the short dress he was made to wear. His hair was done up with nice spakling silver and purple clips, his eyes had light blue eyeshadow, his face was coverd in pink glitter and blusher, and his lips were a nice chery red with lipstick. Fuji was chuckling as he took pictures of the pouting Ryoma. "Who makes a cute girl now heh Echizen!" Momo teased. Ryoma scowled. "Awe He's so cute nya!" Eiji pinched his cheek and Ryoma swatted his hand away. Kaidoh could no longer hold in his laugh. He let it out with one big hiss. Ryoma blushed visably, even under all the makeup, form head to toe. "I dont believe this..." He mutterd. "Why Ryoma, I do believe you look quite lovely!" Fuji smiled. Ryoma wanted to kill the Tensai. It was all his fault! Tezuka then coughed and looked at Fuji. "Ah yes!" quickly and true to his word, Fuji changed into the girls tennis Uniform, and let Inui put makeup on him. "There! Now that this is all done - lets go eat!" Fuji exclaimed. "LIKE THIS?" Cried Eiji, closely followed by Ryoma. "Yes, this was after all your idea after all Eiji Kun." All eyes were now on Eiji, who gulped and ran for his life as he was chased by all of the Seigaku regulars (except for Fuji and Oishi who were trying to help him).

o o o o o o o o o o o ooo

At some point, Fuji had talked to Inui about the line up of the matches, so it was a guarentee that Ryoma would be pitched against the Tensai. Since it was discussed at various points during the week how Ryoma would look in a dress. Momo - 'Id do anything to see that!' Oishi - 'I guess it'd be funny... why do you ask?' Taka - 'I dont think... YEAH BURNING! LETS SEE HOW HE IS AFTER THAT!' Kaidoh - 'Fschuuu... Id laugh...' Tezuka - 'Fuji... run 20 laps...

Owari

Hope you all like! It was written rather quickly... I should really re-write it... Please - Read and leave feedback! But please dont flame me!


End file.
